noirfandomcom-20200213-history
Intoccabile Acte I
Synopsis Two men are talking, one named Don Greone. When his elevator opens from behind, Mireille and Kirika are there and shoot him and the two body guards around them. She says the men of the Mafia do not call themselves that name; they call themselves the Cosa Nostra. Kirika says they haven't fulfilled their contract yet, and Mireille says they will, plus she's found a link to the Soldats. The dead body of Don Greone is laid out. Don Salvatore appears from a door, telling Ricardo to summon the Intoccabile, and that the time has passed for any hesitation. A few kids are playing outside around a purple haired lady who one calls big sister; she waves at them as a car drives down the road. Mireille is in a robe talking to someone near a window. Kirika is on the bed and asks if something is wrong, Mireille tells her it's nothing. Mireille plays the name Intoccabile in her mind. It shows a young purple haired girl and Mireille standing across from one another. The purple haired girl pulls out a sword. She says she knows no fear with a furrowed brow. Mireille places her head along the window and sighs. The Cosa Nostra men are getting ready in their cars, and the lady they summoned enters in front of Don Salvatore. They say the Intoccabile has returned. The don and the woman stare at each other. It shows her stabbing a man in the flower wreath and lilac dress she wore when younger. Don Salvatore: Five years ago you slew your own father in the name of honor. When your own blood broke the code of silence, the Omerta. You did what was necessary. Of all our family, the Greone blood lives on most strongly in you, and for that, y granddaughter, I banished you to Sicily and you obeyed me without a word, but times have changed and now the only one who can protect the Cosa Nostra's honor is you, the Intoccabile, the honorable members of the comissione shall stand witness as the power of the Greone family is transferred to its rightful heir at last. This is the dagger with which you slew your father. He hands it to her and she grabs it, pointing it to the sky before driving it within him. He tells her well done, and that it's his price. He says he loves her, Silvana. She leans forward to hear if he's breathing. She looks down at him with beady eyes, telling his dead body that she loves him as well. Back at the room, Mireille is giving Kirika a haircut. Kirika looks back and Mireille asks Kirika if she's ever heard of the Intoccabile. Kirika nods. Kirika says she's the one who must never be crossed. Mireille says she met her when she was a child. She says when she went to Sicily she met Don Salvatore, and he brought his granddaughter, Silvana Greone, who was called the Brutal Princess. It shows her walking into a room where she says someone must have known Don Lucio's schedule, she says there must have been a traitor. She points her finger at the man saying it was him, Rizzo. She says he joined forces with the Mexicans to do this. She tells him that to wash away blood; you must first shed more blood. The man looks to a closed door where screams are coming from. There are gun shots and he screams, crying. He says they were right and that he hired Noir. He says it's an ancient, useless piece of paper that Noir wanted. There are more gunshots as the man cries, begging for her to spare them. It shows a church where Silvana is at the foot where three men walk up to her and get down one one knee. She extends her hand as they lean in and press their foreheads to her. She names them as each one does it, Paolo, Dominic, and Francesco. They are three Mafioso with the names of Saints. Three of Sicily’s most prominent killers have rallied together. It shows the young Silvana saying she knows no fear, taking out the dagger in full, staring ahead at a young Mireille. Silvana is sitting at a table, pushing a contract across to the three Mafioso men, saying that this is the contract Noir wanted. She said the murder of Don Lucio must be repaid in full. When Francesco says they must find Noir, Silvana tells him they don't have to because they have this and Noir wants it. There are police sirens around a bridge; a man has been hanged from it. Mireille comes in, saying that their client is dead. Kirika asks if Silvana has the contract, and Mireille says yes, that she's taken it and the three killers to a country house in New Jersey. Mireille says she can't win against her, but that she has no choice but to do this. Silvana is taking a bath with the knife beside the bathtub. She holds her hand p to the window where the moon is shining in. Kirika is seen running through the woods towards the house. She turns quickly and hides as she's shot at. It is Dominic. As he's shooting at Kirika, Mireille has entered the building. Paolo is seen in the forest as well, running. Kirika and Dominic seem to be fighting. A man is at the foot of the stairs, and says that the lord teaches us to be merciful to all living things. It is then shown to be Francesco, who says that a fool who raises a hand against the Intoccabile even the lord must surely forsake. He then begins shooting at Mireille. It shows Silvana putting the hood of her robes up. Dominic is still shooting at Kirika from outside. Her eyes quickly go wide as she realizes that someone else is there. She shoots behind her at Paolo. Mireille is hiding behind a wall while Francesco continues to shoot her. Pieces of it begin breaking off as she sees a fire extinguisher after looking. She shoots it, creating a large smoke screen. She then shoots him Dominic asks Paolo if they got him, he has nicked Paolo on the arm. He says this Noir is even better than they say. Kirika collapses to the ground, having been nicked herself. Mireille walks in, hearing an at last as Silvana is standing in the light. As the moon goes up, the light continues to rise, uncovering more of Mireille. Silvana soon grimaces as she sees her face. Out from the door, Francesco walks out, shooting at Mireille again. She shoots. Dominic and Paolo are looking at the dead body of Francesco. Silvana reads the contract Noir wanted as Paolo asks if she saw Noir's face. It is silent for a short time. She says she was not able to see it. In the car, Mireille says she was not capable of doing it at all. When Kirika asks if she saw her face, Mireille says she doesn't know. Back when they are children. Silvana pulled out the dagger completely, saying that a princess must be brave and then asks Mireille if she is afraid before running at her. There is a slice and Mireille’s flower wreath falls to the ground. A portion of her hair is also cut, causing her face to turn into more of a grimace. Nav Category:Episodes